Microlithography is a well known technique used to create two-dimensional structures. It involves transferring a structure from one surface to another. For example, a common type of lithography, known as photolithography, is the driving technology in manufacturing Integrated Circuits (ICs). In photolithography a permanent mask, for example, is made of an opaque material that is selectively located on a transparent substance in the desired structure. Light is incident on the mask and a shadow or pattern from the structured opaque regions is cast onto a substrate coated with a photosensitive material known as photo-resist. The photo-resist changes its chemical properties when light impinges upon it. The resist is then developed to remove the exposed (or unexposed) areas of the resist. In this process, the structure from the mask is transferred to the photo-resist. Further processing is usually performed by developing and other processing to create resistant structures.